Shine Bright Like A Diamond
by TheLittleFaberryThingsInLife
Summary: Story based off of 'Diamonds' by Rihanna and a bit of 'Liberty Walk' by Miley Cyrus. Faberry one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. All the credit goes to the creators and writers of the amazing show.**

**POV:Quinn's**

My first day of senior year. I felt so proud walking down those hallways, knowing that I finally found myself. My entire image and attitude changed. My hair was dyed pink, I had a nose ring, and an ironic tatoo of Ryan Seacrest. I was a skank. I know, not the best name you want to be called.

I had a new group of friends, just my style. We smoked cigarettes and pot if we were lucky, drank mostly unicorn blood cocktails, violated school property, and beat up little kids. And I loved it. Santana and Brittany attempted to coax me into going back to the old Quinn. The hot, blonde, bitchy head cheerleader that had fucked every guy in school but got pregnant only once. I was at home in my new self. I had everything. And yet, something inside me told me I was missing one crucial part that I couldn't put my finger on.

Over the summer, I found out that I liked girls. Crazy, right? Me being straight as an arrow for my whole life and even getting pregnant at 16. That sounded like the old Quinn. The new Quinn's arrow was crooked.

One gloomy day, I was spending some time smoking with my girls when she showed up. My heart stopped.

"Quinn, we need you back." "Quinn, you were an important part of Glee club." "Quinn" this and "Quinn" that. That little diva wouldn't shut her mouth.

"Rachel, I'm not coming back." I said to her, trying to hide every amount of annoyance in my tone.

"Well, if you ever decide to change, please do." And with that, she walked away, clinking her heels on the concrete. Wow. I couldn't believe that even Rachel Berry had the guts to convince me to going back to old Quinn. That was beyond sad. Yet, in her fiery fit of hormonal persuasion, I was strangely turned on.

No, I couldn't be in love with _Rachel. _Or was I?

_Rachel_ was the one who helped me through my times of need. _Rachel_ was the one who supported me through my pregnancy. _Rachel_ was the one who helped me walk the path of good and liberty. And _I_ was the one who helped _Rachel_ when she wanted a nose job. This was beyond belief, even for me.

I repeatedly told myself that I couldn't be in love with her. I was just fine through-out the day, until those two times she passed by me in the hall. My eyes locked on her. My heart pumping quick, steady beats. Shallow breathing. My hormones raging, making me have an orgasm for two hours straight. I've never had this feeling with anyone else _except_ her. Maybe this is what true love and lust really felt like.

I couldn't hide my love for her any longer so, I confronted her.

It was about a half and hour after I got bitched at by Shelby for not being the right person to be a real mom to Beth if I really wanted her back. I didn't give a shit. I was never going to get her for myself, even if I _was_ Beth's real mom. Anyways, back to Rachel.

It was after Glee club rehearsal and the diva was one of the last ones to leave. I followed her until she got close to an empty open room. I went in, sliding my hand over Rachel's right shoulder and gently guided her into the room.

"Quinn, what the hell are you doing?" Rachel's bell-like voice tried to sound brave but was over powered by fear.

"Rachel, please don't be scared." I said calmly, my body blocking the doorway.

"Why wouldn't I be? You just came up from behind, scaring the hell out of me and trapping me in a dark room!"

"I'm not trapping you. I've been meaning to talk to you in private." My wispy voice soothing, matching the friendly smile that spread on my face.

"Well, what's so important that it had to wait 'till it was just us?" Rachel sounded irritated.

"I-I'm...I'm in love with you, Rachel." I stammered.

She said nothing, but the expression on her face said it all.

"I know it's crazy but I've never felt this way about _anyone_ else. You were there through all of my ups and downs. You helped me keep my head held high when I was at my lowest. You were a true friend to me. You made me happy. Just two days ago I found out that I liked you. At first sight, I felt the energy of sun rays. I saw the life inside your eyes. To me, you're like a shooting star. A vision of ecstasy." I felt tears slowly crawling down my face.

"Q-Quinn. I've always been there for you. Through your darkest phases. Through thick or thin. You've never had the chance to be there for me. Don't be ashamed to cry." Rachel paused, I could tell by the way her voice trembled that a big secret was going to be dropped on me.

"I've loved you for a long time. I couldn't believe it when I found out because I never thought I could fall in love with a girl. I have nothing against gays, but I didn't think I would become one. I told myself that I wasn't in love with you, but every time I saw you...And I couldn't stop thinking about you. About how perfect you are. You're beautiful, Quinn. You're like a diamond." She finished, I could tell by the slight choke in her tone that she had tears running down her face too. And this time, it was real.

_Don't be afraid to make a move _I thought to myself. I walked up to her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Rachel, please stop crying." I cooed, trying to finish off the last of my tears. She looked at me, square in the eyes, pushing back her own tears. It was calm and quiet now. I bent my head down a little, my forehead touching hers. My breathing got shallow and quick. My heart pumped faster. This time I wasn't going to hide. I wasn't going to hold back.

My lips met her lush pink ones. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away as I was expecting her to. She pulled my body closer to hers and deepened the already romantic kiss. Every nerve ending in my body felt like a live wire. It was a miracle. A dancing flame surged between us. I slowly pulled away and drowned in her velvet chocolate-brown eyes. We both smile at each other.

I became a skank, thinking I would have everything. There has always been a small hole in my heart that was never filled. I didn't need to become a skank to find out that everything I needed was standing right in front of me. Rachel was my missing piece. She filled the hole, as if it never existed. She was mine and I was hers. She's my star and I'm her diamond.


End file.
